Of the Past
by sinmay oo
Summary: Inuyasha comes across a half-demon... He remembers their love in the past... But how will Kagome deal with this? She doesn't seem too happy about their meeting.


Inuyasha sniffed the air a couple of times. 'That scent... It's so familiar... But why can't I figure out who it belongs to?' Inuyasha thought to himself sniffing again.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was acting a little funny. "What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha lied. It was probably nothing that Inuyasha smelled. And if it was something, he didn't want to involve Kagome in it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "There's a jewel shard near by!"

"Where?" Inuyasha asked, turning around, facing Kagome.

Kagome pointed down the side of the cliff they were walking on and pointed to a small village. "It's somewhere down there."

When the group got to the village, it looked deserted. Inuyasha sniffed the air again. There was that smell again... But it seemed closer this time.

Kagome peeked into a nearby hut and saw a family lying down on the ground, covered in bandages. Sango was next to Kagome, and she also was looking at the people in the hut. Sango walked over to another hut... And another... And another... It seemed as if all of the huts were filled with people covered in bandages. Finally, they came to what looked like the village leader's home.

"Whatever I've been smelling is in this house somewhere..." Inuyasha said softly to himself."

"What, Inuyasha?" Miroku said, only him hearing what Inuyasha had said.

"Nothing..." Inuyasha mumbled and walked in the house, following Kagome and Sango. Most of the rooms were empty, but the room at the farthest end of the house, in the last door in the hallway, was a young woman applying a thick, smelly paste to a man's back.

The woman turned around and looked at the group. They gasped as they looked at her front-side. She had indigo eyes and dog-ears on her head. She almost looked like Inuyasha, but she had paler skin and dark grey hair. She smiled when she saw Inuyasha.

'That smile... That scent... I remember who this is now!' Inuyasha though excitedly. And, before he could control himself, he ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her and said in her ear, "I've missed you..."

Kagome was just staring at the scene. When she got enough sense back, she yelled, "SIT!" Inuyasha crashed into the floor. "SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled angrily.

Inuyasha finally got up from the crater he created and looked at Kagome angrily. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He yelled at her. Kagome just gave him the stink eye and turned around.

The woman was laughing at what she saw. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo also joined in. Finally, she stopped and ushered them into another room of the house.

The group sat down, looking at the food that was prepared for them. The woman had made this meal for them, as a token of her apology.

"I'm sorry." She said again to Kagome.

Kagome laughed and waved her hands in front of her. "It's alright!" She said.

"Well... The least I can do is tell you the story... I'm a half-demon, just like Inuyasha is. It was about sixty years ago that Inuyasha and I met. We... I guess you could say..." She let out a small laugh, "Were in love with each other..." The demon laughed again.

"Ooh." Miroku said. "Well, since that was sixty years ago, can I ask you a question?"

"Um... Sure..." The demon said nervously.

"Will you bear my child?"

She raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Heh" She let out an uneasy laugh. "Umm..." She said, looking uncomfortable. But, before anything else could be said, Sango hit Miroku on the back of his head with her boomerang.

"I apologize for him." Sango said, looking at the twitching Miroku. "He asks that to every woman he meets."

"But I'm a HALF-DEMON..." She said uneasily.

"Guess it doesn't matter then... As long as they're not of male gender." Sango said shifting uneasily. "What a pervert." She mumbled.

There were a few minutes of silence before Kagome said, "So... Are you and Inuyasha still... You know..." She looked at Inuyasha, who was blushing a little bit.

The half-demon looked confused for a little bit before she finally understood. "Oh, no... I don't think so..." She said and smiled. "That was my fault." She added softly and looked at her feet. She looked up again and smiled. "Why? Do you like him?" She asked.

Kagome blushed a bright color of red and mumbled something. The demon didn't press the subject.


End file.
